<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of not getting caught and getting your rocks off too by pspvita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137462">The art of not getting caught and getting your rocks off too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita'>pspvita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sora is a little shit, Trans Vanitas, Vanitas is trying to be good for once but Sora makes it hard for him, sex against a wall, sex in a bathroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wants to fuck his boyfriend while his friends are waiting for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The art of not getting caught and getting your rocks off too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smooth sound of running water soothes Vanitas as he brushes his teeth. Lately he has been using the sound to combat the inner workings of his mind, thoughts deemed negative that gnaw on his brain as if they were its sustenance. His toothbrush moves to and fro, up and down, back to front, then repeats. All while the water grows louder and louder until it's all he can hear in his skull. It is oddly relaxing to be so mindless upon waking. His body is leaning against the sink for support due to the weakened state of his lethargic body. Subtly his eyes begin to blur and he blinks slowly. The ache in his head is dull as a pair of hands reach towards his pants, arms resting easily on his protruding hipbones.</p><p> </p><p>"You left the sink on again." A voice wanders in as fingers begin to tap at his abdomen, fingers curling the waistband of his boxers mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>The resounding sound of water is gone. There is a slight ringing in his ears now along with Sora's honey sweet voice. Suddenly Vanitas grows aware that globs of drool and toothpaste are dripping down his chin in a laughably obscene manner. The movement of his hand must have stopped while he was zoning out. He removes the toothbrush and looks at Sora in the mirror, his cheek rests on Vanitas' shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Warm fingers come up to wipe toothpaste and drool away and Vanitas finds himself batting them away in embarrassment. But the fingers do not leave his face, in fact, they prod their way into his mouth. Massaging his tongue and pinching at it. Personally, Vanitas looks on and gags slightly when fingertips brush the back of his throat. Vanitas' own fingers twitch around his toothbrush as more saliva makes its way down his chin and into the sink. It's running down in stark rivulets now, Vanitas makes sure his saliva is as clean as can be every time he brushes. Clean and clear enough to run like water.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He murmurs around the intrusion. Sora simply smiles with his eyes, nodding to indicate he's heard his boyfriend. Another hand searches his torso, warmth blossoming in its wake. Vanitas squints in an incredulous manner. As if to say, <em> right now? </em>by quirking an eyebrow up. His own hand finds Sora's crotch, which is only semi-hard much to his surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least rinse my mouth." Vanitas requests as he retracts Sora's fingers from his mouth. Even going as far as to wash the hand of toothpaste and drool with sudsy water. He tosses his toothbrush into the sink allowing the water to rinse off the toothpaste suds. He leans forward, pressing his ass into Sora's crotch. Not so much with purpose but due to the fact that Sora's body is caging him to the sink, keeping him trapped there.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you insist, Vani." A voice behind him, behind the water says. As Vanitas manages a fond smile and cups water into his mouth, swish it around a bit he spits it out. The fingers tracing him through his underwear spurs on the scandalous look thrown at Sora through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"Sora." His voice warns as he tries to straighten out his back. Sora's bigger build and the muscles boxing him in do not allow for any arguments. He sags against the sink, slouching at a relaxed angle despite his nerves going haywire, hair raising in alarm. A cold flush runs through him as fingers move his underwear out of the way slightly in order to feel his wetness. Immediately his body warms up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sora." He tries again putting more emphasis into the two syllables, voice wavering when a fingertip breaches his entrance. Unconsciously his hips buck pushing onto the finger pulling an amused laugh from his lover. A quick flash of pearly whites can be seen in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Sora hums as his teeth begin to nibble into the skin exposed from the loose shirt dipping low on Vanitas' shoulder. A shudder runs through the raven haired man, sighing as the warm breath emanates against his shoulder. Aggressively, Vanitas flicks the facet off and digs his claws into Sora's crotch. A strained laugh leaves the brunette, pained yet still playful. Sora is aware that he is playing with fire so he plunges his finger deeper, enjoying the lewd noise that accompanies the intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so wet, did you play with yourself before I got here?" It isn't a question so much as an accusation while Sora curls his finger just enough to feel good but not nearly as much for it to reach where he knows Vanitas wants it. It's nearly <em> there </em>. A shuddered sigh leaves him involuntarily as his knuckles on the mable countertop grow white. Sweat begins to bead on Vanitas' brow and he can already feel his will breaking. He bucks down onto the fingers and breathes slowly through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh.. why would I do that, I'm no fiend." The reply is breathed out with some difficulty as he growls. He grabs Sora's hand and fucks the finger up into him forcefully in an attempt to get it where he needs it, even making Sora add another to stretch him. Using his fingers in order to give himself what he wants because they both know they don't have the time for this. Vanitas curses inwardly at how infuriatingly close the fingers are to his sweet spot but his lover won't give in.</p><p> </p><p>"No fiend and yet you're doing this? C'mon Vani we taught you a lie from a truth a long time ago. You know the difference. You know <em> better </em>." The raven haired man doesn't miss the double entendre in fact he fucking despises it. The fingers inside him still, freezing in place. It's a challenge that glimmers in Sora's eyes as Vanitas looks up at him through the mirror with a fixed angry glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friends are downstairs and you come here to rile me up? Sounds like someone else here is the fiend." The fingers begin to massage the sweet spot that Vanitas needs abused in order to get off. It wrenches a broken moan from him. Nails begin to dig into Sora's wrist as he humps down onto the fingers desperately. He's so close. Drool fills his mouth as he clenches tightly against the fingers and groans at the abuse. He just needs-</p><p> </p><p>The fingers and the warmth against his back leave him all at once. He slams his fist onto the porcelain sink with a feral growl. "Sora!" He cries when his eyes finally open to see Sora walking away, turning on the shower. The loud pattering of water cced against the tiles, bouncing off the wall and onto the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend looks at him through the mirror once more. This time there is a hand on his belt undoing the buckle and a zipper being undone to accompany his smile. Vanitas can feel bile rising up in his chest in reaction to it. He shudders when his slick begins to wet the top of his inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a dick." Vanitas groans as he turns around to hoist himself onto the counter and kicks his underwear off aggressively. It slams limply against the wall and falls unceremoniously to the floor. Spreading his legs wide enough for Sora to slot himself between his thighs as invitation, Vanitas speaks, "Come here, now." More so a command than a light suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Saliva floods his mouth while Vanitas eyes Sora's hard cock. He dips his fingers into himself languidly, two that prod and scissor. Sora saunters over, it takes him four or so strides until he is settled between his boyfriend's thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's eager." A hand runs up Vanitas’ chest while Sora’s eyes are transfixed on the fingers easily pumping in and out of the slippery entrance that he will soon be inside. His heartbeat picks up as he wets his lips. Leaning forward and caging the smaller of the two to the sink once more, Sora begins to pepper kisses up and down the raven haired man’s jaw and neck. </p><p> </p><p>Vanitas finds himself shaking a bit at the lips, teeth, and tongue laving against his far <em> too warm </em> skin. Small noises begin to leave him while his free hand strokes the cock that he desires to be buried to the hilt inside him yesterday. The sheer volume of lewd squelching filling the bathroom is enough to make a crimson red paint across his cheeks. The nips and bites force him to moan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“In, shut up and just put it in.” There is a breathless desperation surrounding in his words. His fingers begin to spread himself for one of his favorite intrusions. He even lines Sora's cock up with his entrance in order to help the stupid man get it in faster. “I hate you so much please just put it in before anyone notices how long I’m, <em> we’re </em>, taking in here.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanitas squints and bores an angry glare into Sora's skull as his boyfriend kisses his cheek. He whispers in his ear while entering, "Sure Princess."</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas lets out a high pitched squeak when the head of Sora's cock breaches his entrance. With enthusiasm he digs his nails into Sora's backside and pulls him forward. Licking his canines he chuckles at the warm and familiar feeling of Sora inside him. He can't help but drink in Sora's surprised look as well, with pride.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>All</b> the way you fucking pussy." Vanitas wheezes when he forces his to bottom out. Sora laughs in response, thrusting slowly and gently. A pace he know his lover absolutely hates.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez Vani if I knew you were this depraved of my cock I'd greet you like this every hour." Vanitas decides he's had enough of Sora's mouth so he reaches over the sink for his face towel. It's immediately stuffed into Sora's mouth as Vanitas rocks himself back and forth on Sora's cock, trying his best to ignore the pain of the porcelain counter on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"You've lost your talking privileges. Now fuck me hard and fast." Vanitas spits out as his nails rake down Sora's chest, hard enough to leave red and angry marks in their wake. Sora nods and picks his boyfriend up easily. He walks over to the wall and leans him up there.</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas would never admit that it feels a bit more comfortable than the counter as his ass was slowly losing feeling. He looks up at the ceiling as Sora screws him hard, punctuated thrusts and calculated pushes up against his g-spot. Fuck fuck fuck. Vanitas whines and spreads himself open a bit more for Sora, feeling just how wet he is as if he can't <em> hear </em> how wet he is already. He moans in earnest when he uses his slick to rub at his clit. He is so close he can taste it as Sora uses his body and manipulates him up and down his cock like a ragdoll. It turns him on so much. Sweat drips down his forehead, his back, his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sora starts to fuck him slower and slower causing Vanitas to whine loudly and clench down hard, making it hard for his boyfriend to pull out. "Neither of us leave until we both c-come and we've already wasted so much time because you decided to tease me." A hand comes up to Sora's hair and he yanks his down so they are eye level, "So you better fuck me like you mean it, Sunshine."</p><p> </p><p>Sora blinks a few times, never stilling his hips. Gradually he pulls completely out of Vanitas and before the raven haired man can protest he holds up a finger, then makes a motion for Vanitas to turn around. It doesn't take long for Vanitas to catch on, he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly as he turns around. He puts his palms on the wall and sticks his ass out. A pair of warm hands snatch his wrists and wretch them behind him, making him scoff at the action. He is forced to lean most of his weight against his cheek that is now squished against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucker." Vanitas grits out as Sora re-enters him and thrusts intensely, with the intent of cumming inside him. With the intent of making him cum too, with the way Sora pulls on his arms to make him move on his cock. It's embarrassing how much it turns Vanitas on as he clenches and moans in earnest. He bucks back onto the cock inside him and whimpers when he knows and he feels he's close. The noises grow louder due to just how wet he is. A dark red blush goes down his chest as he approaches his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>"H-harder." Vanitas whispers and Sora releases his arms. Limply Vanitas grabs at the wall with his sora arms, scratching at the wall and digging his claws into it. He groans deep in his chest, sounding more like a growl when Sora grabs his hips. Grabs them and shoves Vanitas onto his cock then off it, in an erratic pattern. </p><p> </p><p>Sora nuzzles against the back of Vanitas' neck and fully seats himself, impossibly so into his lover. It feels like his cock is kissing his cervix as he cums. Only then does Vanitas cum with a shout that he tries to muffle into his forearm but to no avail. Drool drips down his mouth and he breathes heavily as Sora continues to fuck him through it, making tears well up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sora spits out the towel and they both watch as it lands next to Vanitas' underwear. "You act like I haven't fucked you in forever Vani."</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas rests his forehead against the wall and reaches backwards to slap at the hand still on his hip. "Shut up and pull out already."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love sovani so much but I never see much smut. So I decided to write some.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>